Senior Season
by eddmbarr
Summary: "Do you need assistance in completing your make up work? I'd love to assist!" Nazz smirks. "I think that would be a marvelous idea Double D!" Kevin frowns. "I don't need help Double D but thanks-". Nazz looks at Kevin. "Would you rather it be him at his house alone or a room full of students in the library?" Kevin sighs, "I will think about it."
1. One

(Kevin's P.O.V.)

I wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying, with 5 minutes left of class there wasn't a point. I tapped my mechanical pencil on the desk, a habit of ADHD I have. Looking at my worksheet I realized I jotted down the words "test Thursday" all over the page. "Maybe I can just redo it for homework." I thought out-loud as the bell rang.

While packing my bag the teacher called for me. I went to her desk after the rest of the students had already gone. "You called my name?" I questioned confused about what I had done.

"I wanted to talk about your grade in my class, you need to bring it up to continue playing baseball."

I clench my jaw.

"I don't understand what you want me to do, I complete all the work yet I still have a D!" I exclaimed, irritated.

"It's because of your absences, if you did the late work when you got back then your grade wouldn't be suffering. I'd think it would be best for you to get a tutor if you don't understand the assignments."

"I can't do that, what about my reputation and practice?"

She sighed. "Really Kevin? You do realize that in the real world none of that matters-"

"it may not then but we're in the present not the future. Can I have a pass now?"

The teacher starts to write a pass.

"Just think about it."

(Edd's P.O.V.)

I place my bag down, sitting next to Eddy.

"Salutations Eddy, how are you today?"

"Tired."

Eddy then rests his head on the table.

I take my textbook out and flip to the lesson.

Nazz turned toward us.

"Hey Edd, how was your day yesterday?" I smile. "It was splendid, I deep cleaned everything in the house!"

Eddy looked up, annoyed.

"You say that everyday!"

Nazz rolled her eyes.

"Just because Edd has a very organized life, does not mean you can be rude about it."

Eddy huffed.

"So how was that party last night? I saw it on your private snapchat story."

Before Nazz can reply, Kevin comes in, late. Kevin takes his seat, next to Nazz. I glance at Kevin who seems upset. "Pardon me for asking, but are you doing alright today Kevin?"

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would ask Kevin, instead of your own best friend."

I can feel Nazz kick Eddy in the leg.

Kevin sighed.

"I'm alright Double Dweeb, I've been sick on and off for a few weeks and my teacher is being a bitch about my grades, saying I should get a dumb tutor."

I smiled.

"I was starting to wonder why you've been exceedingly absent lately, do you need help in finishing the late work?"

Nazz smirked.

"I think that would be a marvelous idea Double D!"

Kevin sighed.

"I'll think about it."

The bell rings and I feel Kevin's eyes on me.


	2. Two

Occasionally I wonder what it would be like for there to be an "us" for Edd and I.

A relationship not judged by other people. But that would never be possible no one can ever know I'm gay, we're from two different worlds anyway. I glanced up from my paper as Edd is packing his bag, heading out of class.

"Hey Double Dork, thanks for the help or whatever."

Edd looked at me and smiled.

"Of course Kevin, It's a pleasure to help you, almost every day."

Eddy snickers.

I blushed.

"Was that some kind of joke? I didn't know you had it in you Dweeb."

"Why of course I do, it is highly unlikely that someone would not."

Eddy frowns.

"Never mind not funny anymore."

I jabbed Eddy in the ribs lightly.

"We all know it's because you can't understand what he means."

Eddy glared.

"Look who's talking, you can't even do the work-"

Nazz frowns.

"Both of you stop, you have equally good qualities."

I laughed.

"You have to say that, you're dating the dumbass."

Eddy puts his arms around Nazz.

"I know you're just jealous Shovel Chin."

Nazz laughed.

"Sure I am."

We split up and go our separate ways for lunch. That's just how it is and always will be. Nazz looked at me. "So are you going to tell him ever? You've been like this for almost two years now."

I looked at her and frown.

"You know that's not how it works, plus I could get any girl I want so there's no need."

She sighed and sat down.

"Just trying to help.

(Edd's P.O.V.)

I see Nazz waiting at my locker after 7th block.

"Today has been so long and I have so much work to do."

I shrugged.

"I finished all of my work in class, all I have to do now is study and clean when I get home."

As I put my textbooks away I hear Kevin's voice from behind me.

"Hey Double Dweeb, I thought about what you said and I think tutoring would be good for me."

I turned and faced Kevin.

"Okay that sounds good, just give me time to clean and study when I get home."

Kevin walked a bit then looked back.

"You coming?"

I walked a bit behind Kevin.

"So what time do you think you will get finished?"

I matched Kevin's pace.

"I usually get finished round six."

Kevin grinned.

"Choice."

We walked out the building, Kevin headed to his bike and I headed to Eddy, who is leaning against Nazz's car.

"Hey Double D, you wanna ride with us today?" I looked away.

"I think I'm going to walk home today since the weather is so lovely."

Eddy sighed.

"Okay, talk to you later."

I waved and started the 5 minute walk home.


	3. Three

-Chapter 3-

(Kevin's P.O.V.)

I biked home as fast as I could, to make sure that I was cleaned up and fresh before my dad got home. Unfortunately, when I peddled to the front of the house he was home, hopefully, he was asleep. As I walk into the front door I hear a loud snoring. "Thank god he's asleep." I say out loud.

I hop into the shower and start to get cleaned off glancing at the purple welt forming on my bicep. I lather the welt with soap and water and I tense as it burns. "Fuck!" My eyes begin tearing up.

I turn the water off stepping out and wrapping a towel around my waist as I step into my room from the bathroom. I dry off and throw the towel into my laundry basket, finding clean clothes putting them on. Looking for my cap I notice my phone buzzing. I look down and see Nazz's name flash across the screen. I find my cap as I finish putting my t-shirt on. I click on Nazz's name we talk for a bit after hanging up I text Double D that I'll be there in a bit. I open the front door spotting that my dad's car is long gone. I put my iPhone in my pocket and start walking across the street.

(Nazz's P.O.V.)

I FaceTime Kevin in the middle of doing my reading. We try to talk every day, I don't like leaving him with nobody to talk to when his dad's home. When I first moved to a different neighborhood we fell out but that was definitely short-lived. He answers with a "Hey Nazz".

I look up and smile, "You heading over to Edds soon?"

He puts his hat on. "Yeah I am about to head there now."

I bite my lip. "Kevin tell me why you weren't at school this week, he didn't hit you again did he?"

Kevin looks away and doesn't talk. I gulp. "You know I'm here for you always but I think we need to bring the police into this."

"No we can't do that he's my dad." Kevin says quietly. I breathe slowly.

"Alright, text me when you're done I guess." We both say a quick I love you and goodbye. I remember Eddy used to get so jealous of that but we're best-friends what else does he expect? I close my eyes and remember what happened last summer.

We had just got back from the beach Kevin's dad cooking dinner. "Did you see Edd there he was sitting next to some boy, what if that's his boyfriend?"

Kevin throws his hands in the air and I glance at Kevin laughing. "Kevin relax I'm pretty sure that's his cousin Finn."

He huffs. "Bro I know I should have said something when I saw him at my work last week."

I roll my eyes. "You always say that Kev."

"It's not my fault I can't just tell my dad I'm gay."

My face goes white as his dad is standing behind him his jaw clenched.

"What was that son?" Kevin glances behind him.

His dad looks at me faking a smile.

"Could you give us some privacy for a bit Nazz?"

"Of course, I think I'll just go."

"That would be best." Kevin's dad told me, walking out I could hear shouting then nothing. I open my eyes and blink back tears. I wish I had stayed there.

(Edds P.O.V.)

Knocking is what I could hear. Thinking it was from the television I turned the volume down. More knocking. "Oh that must be Kevin!" I stand up making sure everything is cleaned. I walk to the foyer opening the front door.

Kevin stands there leaning against the wall. "What's up Dweeb?" I feel myself flush.

"I'm doing well Kevin, come in."

I move out off the way and he walks past me inside.

"Could you remove your shoes when you come in, just a habit."

He nods and takes them off setting them down on my tile.

"Eddy wasn't kidding when he said your house was the nicest and cleanest."

I smile. "Thank you."

"Would you like something to drink? I have sparkling water and Orange Juice."

"Orange juice is cool."

He sits down at the bar stool as I pour our drinks setting them on the bar counter.


End file.
